Lost Hearts
by KhaestaAradia
Summary: After losing Ryan to her sister, MArissa ran into Johnny's arms. Now she realizes she has a suprise, but will anyone be on her side?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own OC or any of its related characters.

Chapter 1:

Marissa sat on her bed reflecting the past month. So much has changed; she didn't know what to think anymore. Since Caitlin came home it seemed like everything had been turned upside down. Ryan had broken up with her and started dating her sister. She was now dating Johnny. Summer was alone and on the rebound. Seth was currently dating Taylor. And Miss Julie Cooper was sucking the life out of yet another powerful man in Newport, or does she actually own a heart?

She looked at watch. Marissa was supposed to meet Johnny at the beach a half hour ago. He's been practicing for a big surf tournament coming up. He was going to be so mad that she was late. She grabbed her house key and started to walk to the beach. She just needed to get her mind off of everything. Sometimes, she wished she could just sail away like her dad did. Why couldn't he take her with him? Why couldn't she be in Hawaii? She knew why she didn't go, but that was the past. She didn't love Ryan anymore…. She hated him.

Marissa sat down on the hot sand with her shorts barely covering her butt and her bikini top shining blue. She smiled as she saw Johnny on a giant wave coming into shore. It amazed her how good of a surfer he was. It was a good thing he was so passionate about something. It meant he could be passionate about other things. She wished they didn't decide to take things slow. She wanted him, almost as bad as she want Ryan… Why did she keep thinking about him?

She waved to Johnny as her thought was broken by a phone ringing. She looked around the beach as she answer her phone already knowing it was Summer complaining about a certain Seth Cohen.

"Hey Sum."

"Coop… I need serious help." Summer voice came frantically from the other end.

"I'm at your service."

"I just can't stand seeing him with that… that… Whore!"

"Okay."

"I just have to get him back!"

"Why, don't you just lay off of it for awhile? Try dating around. I heard there was this really cute new guy."

"I don't want anyone else."

"Summer…"

"I love Cohen. Why can't he see that?"

"Because men are idiots?"

"C'mon Coop… You have to help me get him back. I am not going to prom without him. We're both going to go to Brown next year. Then we'll get married, have kids, and live happily ever after…" Summer cried through the receiver. She could get over Cohen once, but he was like a drug, she needed more.

"I'll come over later and we'll talk about it."

"Ok… I'll be in my room."

Marissa hung up the phone as Johnny ran up to her. She smiled as she pulled him down next to her. She loved being with him. He was a great guy. He made her happy, but she felt like something was wrong, something was missing.

"You're late…" He said jokingly. He hated how she would be playful one minute and then serious the next. He ran a hand through her hair as he watched her think. He could never quite guess what was on her mind. They were just two of a kind. Ever since the night he first talked to her, he knew they had a connection. He was just glad she could finally see it too.

She didn't know why… but suddenly she started thinking about how late she really was. She was supposed to have her period three weeks ago. Something about the way he said your late triggered that thought in her head. Was she pregnant?

"What's on your mind?"

"Just Summer is going through a hard time. She's like a sister to me, so I worry about her."

"If your mom has her way, she will be your sister."

"I should probably go be with her. She took the whole Seth and Taylor thing pretty hard. Maybe we can go out for dinner tonight?"

"I thought you said you worked?" Johnny asked. He never seen her so worked up. It was the one thing that they had honesty. He could tell her anything and she could tell him anything.

"I'll call you…" Marissa said standing up and running away. She just wasn't herself today and she didn't want him to see her like this. The only person who could understand was too upset to even think right now, but she had to tell Summer anyways.

As she started to cross the road right in front of the beach, a black blazer sped by almost hitting her. She fell on her ass as she tried to get out of its path. She knew who it was the second she saw it. The one person she never wanted to see again. He had been so different since her sister came to town. She shrugged it off thinking, _I guess her really did fall for a Cooper girl_.

The more she thought about it, the more she started to cry. She was so stupid to get jealous over Johnny and Caitlin. She loved Ryan; she always had. She loved Johnny, but in the way she loved Summer. She was barely able to hold herself up enough to walk to Summer's house. She didn't have the perfect little world she had always hoped to live in.

She knocked on the door. She knew she could just walk in, but she saw her mother's car in the driveway. She didn't want to see anything that would scar her for life. As she waited for Summer to come answer the door, she couldn't help but look down the street at the Cohen residence. She could barely see Ryan and Caitlin goofing around, but she could see it.

"What took you so long?" Summer asked as she opened the door. She grabbed her best friends hand and ran up to her bedroom. It took her till they sat down to see that there was something wrong with Marissa.

"I was with Johnny." Marissa said wiping the water from her eyes. She couldn't believe she had been crying so hard. It has been over a month. Why was she still crying? She should be over it by now. She loved Johnny…. She loved Johnny.

"Did you guys get into a fight?" Summer asked suddenly concerned. She only saw Coop this upset when it had to do with one man. She just looked at her friend and waited. There wasn't anything she could do unless Marissa was going to tell her what was wrong.

"I was late," Marissa said like it meant nothing.

"So he broke up with you?"

"Not that type of late Summer!"

"NO!"

"Maybe…"

"You slept with Johnny? You ho."

"I didn't sleep with Johnny we're taking things slow. I mean we made out, a lot, but always with our clothes on." Marissa said as she let her eyes wander around the room she used to sleep in. The room she was probably going to be moving into again.

"OH MY GOD! And I thought I had problems," Summer said. She put her hands over her mouth knowing that wasn't going to make things any better. She put her arms around her friend. This wasn't the senior year that they dreamt of as freshmen.

"I don't know what to do…"

"We have to get you tested… I mean you have to know." Summer said looking intensely at her friend. It was them against the world again, only this time the world was winning. Summer grabbed her purse and motioned for Marissa to follow her.

"Where are we going?" Marissa asked as she followed Summer outside to her car. The two girls hopped in and sat in silence for a moment.

"You have to find out the truth sooner or later. You might as well get it done and over with while you have me for support and your mom is busy. You don't need her asking you a million and one questions." Summer said as she turned on her car and radio music started blaring. Both girls smiled at each other knowing that no matter what the other was always there. They sang along with the music forgetting about the world around them.

Marissa sighed as she walked up to the registration desk. She could see a few people she knew. As if they didn't already have a bad perception of her, let's add a baby on the way. She told the nurse at the desk everything she need to know and sat down next to Summer who was reading the newest issue of Cosmopolitan.

"There's no turning back now. I'm so scared." Marissa started crying but was silenced by the opening of the door. She just stared in utter shock as she saw Caitlin come prancing into Planned Parenthood. She wiped her tears and walked up to her sister.

"Oh, hi Marissa," Caitlin whispered as if nothing happened like they were the best of friends. They were never close. Why should she start caring now?

"What are you doing here?" Marissa asked in a demanding tone. She was the oldest; she was supposed to be the one in charge. She just looked at her sister in an angry look. She started hating her more and more… Then came the disgust.

"I'm getting birth control pills… And maybe a few condoms."

"You're a merely a child."

"Don't be jealous because I'm better then you are. I'm all grown up and Ryan appreciates that. I'm not worn out like you are."

"What!"

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date to get ready for," Caitlin said as she put the money on the counter and grabbed the brown bag the nurse put up. She smiled and pranced away as if she was the queen on the world and Marissa was just her slave.

"Marissa Cooper?" The nurse called from the hallway leading to the examination rooms.

Summer grabbed Marissa and followed the nurse. Marissa was still in a state of awe. She didn't know this creature that was walking around in her sister's body. It was her life and there was nothing she could do to get away from it.

After peeing in a cup, Marissa waited in the examination room with Summer. She could barely sit down she was so nervous. She needed to get out and do some running or jumping jacks. She didn't want the test to be positive. Give her cancer, just don't make her pregnant.

"I'm sorry for the wait. We're a bit busier then normal today," The nurse said as she entered the room with the test results. Marissa and Summer looked at each other not knowing what to say. It was the moment that would change their lives.

"Well the test came back positive. You are pregnant. Is there anything else we can do for you?"

Marissa just shook her head no and walked out the door. She paid before she took the test. She had to go somewhere. She had to be alone. Her life as she knew it was over. She was going to be a single parent with nowhere to go.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Marissa stood behind the counter watching the costumers roll into the diner. She had a closing shift and it was going to be a long night. She had too many things on her mind to try and act polite, which meant less tips, and she needed the money. She looked down to her stomach and sighed, why did this have to happen.

Summer walked in and sat right in front of. Whether or not Marissa wanted to talk about she was here for her. She smiled at her friend who was already getting her usual. They just stood in silence for awhile.

"The worse part is I don't even know if I love either of them anymore…" Marissa said out of the blue. She hated Ryan for not having faith in her. She hated him for being with Kaitlin. Why couldn't he return her phone calls anymore? Then there was Johnny. She didn't even know if she ever loved him. He was more like a brother to her than a boyfriend. She sighed. She had so many things to say to both men but didn't have the courage to talk to either.

Summer took a drink of her diet soda thinking about what to say. She had seen Marissa get into some pretty big shit, but this topped it all. "Talk to Ryan… You guys can work it out. You always do." Summer suggested as she covered her mouth.

Ryan and Kaitlin were on a double date with Seth and Taylor. While Ryan and Kaitlin looked happy lost in one another, the other couple was miserable. Taylor kept rolling her eyes every time Seth opened his mouth. Seth just looked miserable yet happy at the same time.

"At least there's hope for you," Marissa said jokingly as she walked over to the table they all sat down at. It was obvious that Kaitlin was just trying to piss her off, because when she saw Marissa she'd be all over Ryan. Right now she was kissing him innocently. Marissa rolled her eyes as she stood at the end of the table.

"Yeah Marissa," Seth said trying to make conversation. He wanted out of this date so badly he'd settle for leaving with her. He made a mistake. He wanted Summer back. Taylor didn't understand him. He gave her a little friendship and she went crazy.

"Seth I think you have to go to the bathroom… Don't worry burger, strawberry shake, and extra fries," Marissa hinted as she looked toward the counter where Summer just got up to go to the bathroom. If she couldn't fix her own love life, she could at least fix her best friend's. She looked at Taylor who was writing on a napkin with lipstick.

"Don't worry Taylor… I'll tell him, don't want to waste such a beautiful color. You should try the dating service. I'm sure they can find someone who meets your every need," Marissa said. She smiled as Taylor nodded and left. There were only two more costumers to deal with.

"Hey sis," Kaitlin said in a sarcastic term. She hated Marissa for being her older sister. She hated all the attention Marissa would get instead of her. For once she had something Marissa wanted but couldn't have. She ran her hand through Ryan's hair teasingly.

"Do you guys want anything or what?" Marissa asked growing impatient. She didn't know if she could take this all night. This was the last thing she needed, her sister showing up just to hurt her.

She turned away to the spot that was occupied by Summer and wiped a few of the tears that had started falling. She turned back and smiled waiting for the response. She was just going to have to get used to not having him…

"Sure we'll just have some cheesy fries," Kaitlin said. "Oh! And a milkshake with two straws please." She grinned at Marissa making sure Ryan didn't see. She was having too much fun playing around. She didn't love Ryan; she could hardly stand him… She wanted a hot surfer boy with shaggy hair, but he like all men wanted Marissa.

Marissa looked at Ryan who was silent. He just wasn't going to talk to her. It was like they haven't been through anything together. She closed her eyes and walked away. She put the order up for the cook and started working on the milkshake. She could see Summer and Seth arguing out of the corner of her eye. Then there was crying and hugging. Smiling she walked back over to the table of horror with their order.

"Thanks," Kaitlin said as she started to blow in Ryan's ear knowing it hit the right spot. She got him turned on and her sister mad all in one blow. She was almost tempted to just rip all of his clothes off and show her sister what she was missing.

Marissa sighed. It was going to be a slow night. Ryan and Kaitlin were her only costumers and Summer wasn't here for comfort. She needed to talk to Johnny, but she wouldn't know what to say.

She looked out the window of the diner and froze in pure horror. Speak of the devil; there he was with a girl she recognized from the beach. She just shrugged it off hoping it was a friendly conversation about the upcoming surf contest. She looked away for a split second, and she caught him kissing her. She froze…. That couldn't be Johnny. Not the one man that preached they were soul mates. That man wouldn't cheat on her.

She started crying not knowing what else to do. Everything in her life was falling apart. It wasn't like she could run out there and start yelling at him. The worse part was that she was happy he was with another girl. She wanted him to move on. The only person she cared about was in this diner with her at this very moment.

"Waitress! I believe our order is ready," Kaitlin said in between kisses with Ryan. She was just happy to see her cry. She wanted her sister to feel the pain she had felt her entire life.

Marissa grabbed the cheesy fries walked over there without thinking about anything and dumped them all over Kaitlin's lap. She never said a word. She just through her apron to the floor looked at the cook and stormed out. She needed to get away. She needed a drink. At this point she didn't care about the stupid baby in her stomach. She just needed to escape reality.

She walked up to the Bait shop bar and sat down waiting for the bartender to come take her order. She sat there debating if she should just have a straight shot of tequila or if she should jut leave.

"Hey there, pretty face, what's wrong," She heard that familiar voice say. The only person she had ever loved as much as she loved Ryan, but she left, didn't she?

"Alex?" Marissa said looking up. She didn't know what to say. She wanted to say so many things to her. Things such as I'm sorry and I love you.

"What is it…? I'll beat him up if he hurt you!"

Marissa laughed at the excitement in Alex's voice. She looked so happy her face was glowing. She smiled and ordered a Shirley Temple. She could talk to Alex about everything.

"I'm pregnant," Marissa stated as she watched Alex make her drink. She just looked at the shock on Alex's face wondering if she wanted her to go on.

"Does he know?" She handed Marissa her drink. She leaned over the bar and gave her a hug. She hated what happened between them, but that was the past and she had moved on.

"NO!"

"Sweetie..."

"He's dating my fucking sister and doesn't even answer my phone calls. Even if I wanted to tell him I couldn't"

"I don't know what to say."

"It was my fault. I shot Trey! I got kicked out of Harbor. I had to go that cheat shit of a school and meet Johnny. I was the one with the confused emotions! I was the one who gave my love to someone else."

"Yeah you are pretty good at that…"

"Alex… I… I never meant to hurt you."

"I'm better now. I have a new girlfriend. We're happy and we both hate you rich bitches from Newport, and by that I mean we both have exes here."

"Who is it?"

"Anna."

Marissa spit out her drink. The Anna that fought over Seth. The Anna that left because she couldn't have the man she loved. It was like Alex could turn any woman into a lesbian. She also laughed because they both lost Cohen to Summer.

"Wow!" Was all that Marissa could say.

"Yeah… Anyways…"

"He left me because he thought I loved Johnny. I half believed it myself. But I don't I never did. He has always been a brother type love. I could tell him anything and I knew he'd listen. After Trey that was all I needed was someone to listen."

"You know what? Why don't you swing by here during the day tomorrow? Anna and I will treat you to lunch and we'll help you through this."

"You'd still help me after everything that happened." Marissa asked as she was lost for words. She loved Alex because she had a pure heart. If she wasn't in love with Ryan, Alex would be the one she wanted to spend her life with.

"I'll always have a place for you in my heart, but we're busy now and I can't exactly talk."

Marissa nodded and walked away. Somehow knowing that Alex was back in town just made life a lot easier. She missed Alex. She didn't understand how she could just let her walk out of her life.


End file.
